Nightly Catch
by White Maid
Summary: The Trickster God has been eyeing Hou Yi's maiden with thirsty eyes. Whilst the rest of the "Order" faction is busy with Bacchus's drinks, the male decides to say 'hello' to the little princess.
1. Chapter 1

A silent woman she was. Always standing at the balcony of her own home at the "Order" side of the war. From this distance, just beneath the solid white, virgin balcony, the ears of the mischief-maker could catch laughter from Bacchus and Chiron, clearly buddying up over wine. Seems like the fat man had roped everyone into the damned drinking game.

Except one. Dark eyes danced upward as steady feet balanced the weight of the silent thief and killer on just the tip of a window frame. This woman was always silent, save for her rabbit, and he knew why she always gazed out into the moon like this. Her husband was on the opposite side of her, trying to fight his way through crowds of Order to get to her side, like a raging bull after the red cape of the matador.

How quaint.

The mischief God put a gloved hand up to his chin, seeming to be thinking as he stood on this precarious, dare we call it, platform. His plan was to speak to this woman, garbed in silks and having her hair down for the nightly hours. Her rabbit was asleep nearby, clearly tiring of her continuous staring at the moon.

That was fine and dandy, but if he woke up, he'd never shut the hell up. He was an alarm clock on his own if he really wanted to be. Which reminded Loki to feed him coffee and then put him in Fenrir's room.

With a damned and dirty smile, however, the male knew exactly what to do to catch this woman's attention.

Carefully, the male rolled his gloved wrists and took the chance to leap up and grab ahold of the ledge of the balcony, just to the side of the frontal head of the balcony itself. That was where she stood. Remaining as silent as a wolf going for the kill, the man swung himself upwards and over the marble railing to go after the rabbit first.

Didn't take long before the snoozing rabbit woke up, clearly hearing the almost-silent footsteps. The man's heart went to his throat with a thousand curses going through his head. With quick thinking and an accelerated heartbeat, the man carefully stepped back and felt himself split. Once again, he was soon carefully clinging to the edge of the balcony by his fingertips, hearing the rabbit immediately throw a fit and chase after the man.

The woman turned around, her beautiful jawline exquisitely glowing in the moonlight. Her hair shifted just to where her dark hair framed her face, and honestly? The God felt his heart go into his stomach as soon as he found that her face was…damn near luminescent. The best part was the fear that delicately powdered her sweet face, before it turned into a delicate frown. She realized that the trickster God had been much too close to her, but she relaxed quickly after hearing her companions, albeit tipsy, go after him.

The man that still hung from the balcony managed to smirk devilishly and he moved. Quickly. With his fingers and wrists working at a faster pace than most Gods, he had snuck towards the front of the balcony, and then leaped over the marble railing. As soon as he crossed one foot over the other, and propped his elbows up on the balcony, she took a step back and turned around.

Her face met with his chest. She reacted fast, but not fast enough as the male caught her in mid-flee, her delicate wrist becoming confined in his own hand before he pulled her right into him.

"Hello, Chang'e~." The purr to Loki's voice was almost malicious, but had a soft twinge to it, specifying that he had no ill intentions. Yet. Her frown made him tsk, and he tightened his grip hard enough for her to wince.

"I don't believe you'll be getting out of my sight for the time being, Moon Goddess. And besides, I only want to talk!" His free arm extended outwards, and he noticed her try to take a further step back to get away from him. "Hey now, hey now~. Easy, easy. Again, I only want to talk. If you hear me out, I'll let you go. Is that a deal?"

He watched her face become a decent frown now, knowing she was analyzing his posture and eyes from head to toe. She was one of the only women that could look him in the eye. Even Bellona couldn't risk a glance! That put a good swell of pride in his chest, that.

As their eyes met, he couldn't help but feel his smirk widen just a bit more than usual. He wouldn't admit his heart for the Goddess stuttered.

Footsteps. Footsteps caught his attention.

With a start, Loki looked up from the woman in his arms, and she too, glanced around. They were coming back to make sure she was alright. Quickly, Loki moved. At this rate, it was now or never.

With a flick of his free hand, he brought his fingers up to her chin and pulled her face back to meet his own. Fluidly, the trickster God swooped downward and placed his lips right on her own. He could've melted at the fact her lips were much too soft. Softer than Aphrodite's.

Curse the taken women for their beautiful faces.

Feeling her shock, he knew it was time to move as he let her go and leapt onto the balcony ledge. Glancing over his shoulder, he casted her a grin. "See you later, Princess~." And he dived off the balcony.

Next time he'd have her.

Next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chang'e was lying awake in her own bed, watching the beautiful balcony sparkle under the moonlight she was so fond of. They were sealed up with magic from Erlang Shen, sealing it tightly to avoid any more visits from Loki. Her rabbit companion was completely off to the side, sleeping in his bed that he very much preferred. It was to avoid the weight of Change's body if she ever became restless.

The dancer watched the new glass doors for a little while longer before simply sighing and moving to stand. Her fingers moved to run through her hair, fixing the curling strands before she walked over to the curtains. Yes, the moonlight was nice, but even she needed sleep from the milky light.

Despite herself, she couldn't help but eye the landscape, as per usual. It was gorgeous with its tall mountains and rolling hills that took up miles and miles of the view. From here, she could see the Conquest fires, purged to signify that there was nothing to take. Humans slept and giants snored as the night went on, proving that everyone was obtaining rest.

Except for one.

A shimmer of movement behind her made her tense up, immediately eyeing the glass even more intensely than before. Wanting to make sure that it wasn't Loki, she spun around on her bare heels, allowing her nightgown to spin around her like her silks. Her room simply spoke to her with the usual colors of deep blues and purple pastels. Not a person was in sight as her door remained closed.

Chang'e sighed, letting her eyes drink in the bedroom before she turned around. Immediately, she was face-to-face with a muscled chest, clad in leather armor and decorated with Norse runes. Her head snapped up just in time to see those poison green eyes before they were syncing their glow of amusement into the velvet voice.

"Hello again, _Princess._ "

She took several steps back, just barely feeling the edges of his fingertips grace the tip of her chin. With the steps of a panther, he matched her steps with a skip, arms folded behind his back. His speed and grace was a little surprising, though she should have expected as much.

Chang'e took a few more steps back and was rewarded with the man suddenly taking two steps to properly brush the tip of his nose against hers. As she moved to lean away out of precaution, she found her feet and knees unable to move as they were up against the mattress, causing her to lose her balance and fall right onto it.

"Oh, don't be such a frightened rabbit. The wolf isn't here to bite. He's just here to watch his prey." The woman put her hands up in front of her chest defensively, hoping to ward him off. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't know if he would strike her at all. Closing her eyes tightly, she turned her head away, not wanting to see her fate in his blades.

Her eyes flew open as she felt his breath by her ear, fanning over her neck. There was lust in his breath but there was also a sense of wanting to overwhelm her. He was a cunning man, so he surely wouldn't do this out of sheer pleasure. What did he want from her?

Keeping her eyes away from his form, she jerked when his gloved hand gently took ahold of her chin. His gentle touch shocked her, causing her to freeze temporarily and comply to his wishes.

"I don't want to hurt you. I just want a little something more." His second hand cupped the back of her head and she could feel his thumb slowly drawing imaginary circles into her scalp.

She realized what he wanted. This was why he kept trying to sidle up to her in unnatural ways. Keeping eye contact, the female gently settled a hand on his own that still held her chin, and she quickly became overwhelmed of the hungry and moderately firm mouth on her own. His hands quickly found hers, knitting his fingers through hers and gently pushing them into the mattress. Seconds later, she felt his tongue slip past her lips, causing a breathless gasp to filter through mouths.

He was clearly skilled at this. Loki's gentle touches and firm kisses caused her imagination and thoughts to die as she simply fell into his touch, submitting herself until he pulled away.

"I…would love to stay, Princess." Loki swallowed, his green eyes holding conflict, lust and a deep desire Chang'e could tell he was trying to restrain. "But I can't. It's a shame." He quickly kissed her on the mouth once more and she responded with as much passion as before until he pulled away. "Also, tell Erlang Sheng that his barriers are not as good as he thinks.~" With a bow and a wink being casted her way, the male disappeared.

It took Chang'e a while to even get him out of her head as she attempted sleep.


End file.
